Navigation systems aid users in navigation on streets, roads, highways, in-door and out-door areas, etc. Navigation systems offer route generation based on different user criteria, such as time, distance, fuel consumption, etc. A navigation application is associated with maps, which may be displayed on a user interface in a human readable format via text or in a visual graphical format. Based on a received user's request for navigation, the navigation application may provide on the user interface a route on a map that satisfies the request. The navigation application may determine a vehicle's location via sensors, maps, or other external sources. The navigation application may communicate with a GPS module to determine the location of the vehicle while changing vehicle's position. Navigation instructions are provided by the navigation application in different forms. For example, the instructions may be suggested as a path drawn on a visualized map, or may be provided as speech instructed directions that correspond to the user's behavior while changing position.